Una velada inolvidable
by Alitzel
Summary: Ella se encontraba sola,hasta la llegada de un visitante muy peculiar


Una chica de ojos color rubí yacía plácidamente en su cama ya pasada la noche, llevaba un corto camisón color negro sin mangas, ella se encontraba escuchando un nuevo grupo, cortesía de su hermano mayor, hacia ya bastante que intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

Hasta que un vago chirrido capturo su atención, era el timbre, ya era la quinta vez esa noche- Ya es un poco tarde para las visitas – ese fue el primer pensamiento que se cruzo su mente en ese momento, mientras se colocaba de pie, salía de su habitación y se disponía a bajar las escaleras, echó una rápida ojeada a su muñeca izquierda- Pero si son las diez menos quince- susurro en un tono sorpresivo, ya se encontraba al pie de la puerta, abrió con sigilo, y se encontró con un rubio de ojos como el cielo, el rubio la observo por un instante penetrándola con la mirada- Buenas noches Hikari- le saludo- Hola Takeru- le respondió el saludo la castaña- Pasa por favor- la de ojos rubí se hizo a un lado, dejando así al rubio pasar al recibidor, el aludido tomo asiento en un sofá mientras la castaña lo imitaba en la oscuridad, tomando asiento a su lado.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- le ofreció la ojos color escarlata, a lo que el de ojos color de mar solo hizo un gesto negando con la cabeza un par de veces – ¿Entonces qué sucede Takeru?- lo interrogaba mientras volteaba a verlo para encontrarse con sus gemas azules por segunda vez esa noche- Es solo que no he podido dormir bien en esta última semana- le confesó en un suspiro el rubio, mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente queriendo probar esos sus deliciosos labios- Y es por tu culpa- continuaba con su confesión mientras le faltaban ya escasos centímetros para su cometido- Al cerrar los ojos se me viene una sola imagen a la mente, y sabes ¿Cuál es de casualidad?- La castaña solo negó con un gesto mientras marcaba una mínima distancia entre ambos alejándose del rubio, tan solo un poco para quedar ahora arrinconada entre el sofá y el muchacho de mirada penetrante, el ojos color turquesa fue acortando cada vez más la distancia, para ahora quedar justo encima de ella- Pues, es la tuya, tú y tu hermosa sonrisa, no puedo dormir porque tu estas en todos mis sueños, no puedo sacarte de mi mente a ti y a tus hermosos ojos, solo no puedo estar tranquilo con la idea de que te pase algo aquí sola y sin nadie que te cuide, nadie que te extrañe, que te proteja, y por sobre todas las cosas que te ame así como yo lo haga, que te ame como un maldito enfermo- continuaba el rubio mientras colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo- No he podido dormir por pensarte toda la noche, por quererte en mi colchón todas y cada una de las noches para hacerme compañía-El rubio se acercaba peligrosamente acortando todas las distancias que habían entre ambos, para rosar sus labios y así poder darle un tierno y cálido beso, la castaña por mero instinto tomo con ambas manos su nuca obligándolo a arrimarse aun más hacia ella, el por su parte recorrió lentamente su estrecha cintura haciéndola estremecer y soltando un gemido ahogado en la boca del muchacho, este por su parte decidió continuar con su recorrido, ahora por debajo del pequeño camisón color negro, pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en ambos, el rubio se separo de ella levemente para notar un hermoso tono carmín en las mejillas de la castaña.

- Te amo- logro articular la castaña en un susurro audible para el ojiazul mientras se sumergía en aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba, y le dio un corto beso en los labios le acarició la mejilla para volver a besar aquellos labios sabor a fresas, las manos de la morena viajaron por debajo de si camisa para acariciarla suave y lentamente provocando en este un escalofrío que recorrió por completo su columna vertebral, obligándolo a profundizar el beso y dejar que su lengua recorriera aquella cavidad a gusto del rubio, mientras su mano traviesa hacia lo posible por rosar aquella piel tan suave de su muslo, hasta que logro su objetivo arrancándole un gemido ahogado a la ojirubí, mordió levemente su labio inferior arrimándola más hacia él, para así acortar más aun las distancias, ella pudo sentir una ¨ incomodidad¨ en cierta zona de la anatomía del rubio mientras entrelazaba ambas piernas en su cintura, para hacer más placentero aquel roce, el mientras tanto se divertía recorriendo una y otra vez su estrecha cintura, esta de mas decir que en la habitación se sentía ya un poco de calor en el ambiente, pero el quiso explorar por completo la anatomía de la castaña, mientras ella luchaba con el primer botón de la camisa del rubio, el aludido dejo su boca para aventurarse en demás zonas de su cuerpo comenzando por su cuello debatiéndose entre retirar el ahora molesto camisón negro jalándolo con suavidad para que aterrizara en el suelo, la morena intento esconder su desnudez colocando una mano sobre sus pechos, el rubio se deslumbro ante la hermosura de aquella castaña que yacía sonrojada bajo su cuerpo- No tienes de que avergonzarte , ya que eres total y completamente hermosa- le susurraba mientras la observaba como si de una obra de arte se tratase, continuo trazando su recorrido, bajando hasta sus pechos, para besarlos tiernamente ella se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar nuevamente un gemido al tiempo que luchaba contra su camisa y en un desliz esta cayó derrotada al piso haciéndole compañía al viejo camisón, al ver aquel pecho tan perfectamente esculpido, por primera vez la castaña agradeció los continuos entrenamientos de básquet que ocupaban todas las tardes del rubio, dejo la espalda del ojiazul para entretenerse con su pecho y así delinear cada centímetro con su dedo índice, hasta llegar a la hebilla de su pantalón, solo le faltaban unas cuantas prendas mas antes de llegar a su destino, el rubio se percató de la acción de su acompañante y se dispuso a ayudarla, desasiéndose el mismo de su pantalón.

Y unos pocos minutos más tarde este también se hallaba en el piso, haciéndole compañía a demás prendas anteriormente mencionadas, ahora solo le faltaban unas pocas prendas para concluir con su tarea, las manos del rubio descendieron tan solo un poco más para toparse con su cadera y también una última prenda, de la cual fue tirando hasta que dicha prenda fue cediendo hasta caer al suelo, el rubio solo se deleito con la desnudez de la castaña, mientras su mano buscaba entre las ropas un pequeño paquete de un llamativo color plata. La castaña pudo sentir un extraño ¨bulto¨ en algún lugar de la anatomía del rubio, que rogaba por un poco de atención, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas por la ojirubí quien ya luchaba con aquella molestosa prenda

- Termina de una vez, por favor, no podre aguantar más- logro articular en un gemido, el rubio se acerco a ella para darle un último beso justo antes de perder el juicio- Quizás te duela un poco por ser la primera vez – le contesto el ojiazul al tiempo que se perdía en sus ojos ahora sedientos de deseo- No importa, porque sé que jamás me lastimarías- le confesó en un dejo de voz- Te amo- articulo el rubio en un ronco gemido y con un último aliento dejo caer su ultima prenda al suelo, abrió el paquete con su boca y se lo coloco acomodándose entre sus piernas, se desplazo lo más lento posible para evitar lastimarla, ella soltó un grito con el nombre del rubio en un dejo de placer, el ojiazul la penetro lo más lento posible hasta quedar totalmente en su interior, la beso intentando acallar en lo posible sus gemidos sin siquiera saber que él en unos cuantos segundos también caería en aquel juego de pasión mientras ella se encontraba acariciando su espalda con locura al tiempo que el albino iba aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo, para lograr hacer el momento más placentero para ambos, al tiempo que el ojiazul dejaba escapar uno que otro ronco gemido. La castaña quedó estática mientras que el rubio se dedicaba a intentar alcanzarla a la castaña en el orgasmo, así ambos tocaron el cielo con la punta de los dedos, para unos minutos más tarde caer desplomados en el sofá y quedar a la merced de los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
